Group Finder
Group Finder is a cross-realm catch-all replacement for Dungeon Finder, Raid Finder, and Scenario Finder introduced in the Warlords of Draenor Patch 6.0.2. It helps forming groups for PvP, quests, or almost any objective. Lore|date=5-Dec-2013 12:57 PM PST|bluequote= Since we're still seeing some confusion about the Group Finder, let me try to clear up what I can: There are two completely separate developments going on here. One is the cross-realm functionality being added to our existing Raid Browser in patch 5.4.2. This is totally unrelated to the new Group Finder we announced at Blizzcon. Basically, we discovered that we could pretty easily add cross-realm browsing to the Raid Browser for 5.4 content, so we've done that in 5.4.2. 6.0's Group Finder is an entirely different thing being built from scratch. It'll allow you to find or create groups for basically any content you can think of, be it raids, dungeons, PvP, questing... heck, you could start a group for running laps in Dalaran if you wanted. It also won't be hidden away someplace that the majority of the playerbase won't notice -- it's gonna be a lot more front-and-center. A lot of players are drawing parallels between our new Group Finder and the oQueue addon, and that's a perfectly valid comparison. We've been thrilled to see how people have taken to oQueue for finding organized groups, especially in 5.4, and feel that's the sort of thing that the game really should be providing to all players. We're not trying to "kill oQueue"; in fact, a lot of us use it ourselves. We just think that cross-realm group finding should really be part of the core game.}} It does not require BattleTags or RealIDs to use. Lore|date=5-Dec-2013 3:38 PM PST|bluequote= The 6.0 Group Finder will not rely on BattleTags or RealID to form groups, no. Of course, you're more than welcome to share that information yourself with players you meet, and make new friends!}} Details * Group leaders can filter candidates by various criteria like Average item level. Lore|date=5-Dec-2013 4:24 PM PST|bluequote= We do want to provide some options for group leaders to put some restrictions for who can and can't request to join their group. We don't want to do it in a way that encourages people to be too heavy-handed, but we also want to make the system easy and intuitive to use, and feel it's better for everyone if the system lets leaders be upfront about who they're willing to bring along. Basically, we want to avoid a situation where you can be invited to a group and then immediately be kicked when the leader inspects your gear and finds you're 10 item levels lower than he or she is looking for (and then have to repeat that process until you eventually either find a group that will bring you or give up entirely). We'd rather do our best to make sure you only see groups that you've actually got a shot at running with :)}} References See also * Dungeon Finder * Scenario Finder * Raid Finder External links ;News Dec 6th 2013 8:00PM}} hu:Group Finder Category:Game terms Category:UI